A Relaxing Vacation
by FireWorx
Summary: Please just read. I promise it's worth it. ... YohAnna, RenPilica, HoroTamao... Tao Jun invites them for rest and relaxation in a new hot springs resort. FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

**A "Relaxing" Vacation**

**By Fireworx**

_**Prologue:**_

"Ren?" Tao Jun called out as she searched for her little brother.

"What?" The Chinese Shaman replied, stopping in his tracks and facing his sister. His sister smiled at him.

"Do you think you and your friends need a vacation?"

"Nani?" Ren replied, looking confused.

"My friend put up a new Hot Spring Resort, and she asked me to try it out. And I asked her for her permission, and you and your friends can try it out for her." Jun replied, with her smile. Pyron walked up behind her and she nodded at him.

Ren shrugged and started to walk away.

"Bochama?" Bason asked as his small ball-form appeared beside Ren.

"Ask them." Ren replied.

"What do you think?" Pyron asked Ren.

"I want to go." Ren replied.

**Chapter One: Getting There.**

Tao Jun hummed cheerfully as she drove a van through the highway. Pyron was beside her... he would have been the one driving, but you can't get a dead man a driver's license. Behind them was Ren, Yoh and Anna. Anna looked extremely bored. Yoh was asleep, and Ren was staring of to space.

_"Neh, Anna, do you think we should go?" Yoh asked his fiancee._

_"It's free luxury. Of course we should go."_

_Yoh sweatdropped. "Hai..."_

So, that was the reason they were there.

Behind the three were Pilica, Horo-Horo and Tamao. Pilica was staring out the window, Horo-Horo was also fast asleep like Yoh, and Tamao was also asleep, leaning against the van's walls.

Soon enough though, Horo-Horo's head plopped down on Tamao's shoulder.

Ryu would have come, but they couldn't get a hold of him, as he was more likely somewhere in the country looking for his 'best place'. Lyserg was back in England, and Jeanne was... with Lyserg. Enough to be enough, the six... Ren, Yoh, Horo... Pilica, Anna, Tamao... were the ones left to come.

Ren gazed blankly at the front seats where his sister and Pyron were talking attentively. Behind him, Pirica looked extremely bored.

Suddenly...

"NEH!! Onesan, Onesan!!" Pirica's voice rang. Anna ignored this as a vein popped on Ren's temple and he faced Pirica who was trying to get Horo to wake up.

Yoh and Horo didn't even flinch between Pilica's shouts of glee. Tamao had slowly opened her eyes, and upon noticing Horo was leaning on her, blushed furiously and jerked him away in surprise.

"AAH!!" Horo yelled as Tamao jerked him away and Pilica pinching his arm. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Pilica pouted. "Onesan no baka... I wanted to show you the cute rabbit, but it's gone now."

"All that noise for absolutely nothing..." Ren mumbled under his breath.

"You didn't have to pinch me, Pilica!!" Horo yelled at his sister. 

"But..." Pilica started.

"You.Didn't.Have.TO!" Horo yelled.

"Idiot." Anna mumbled under her breath as Pilica lost her temper and pinched him again.

Tears of pain went down Horo's face.

"The rabbit's ears were so cute." Pilica said, crossing her arms.

"Man, Pilica... you didn't have to wake me up for that." Horo replied. "You could have just watched Ren here. His hair goes up and down according to mood. That's way better than rabbit ears."

"What did you say?!" Ren yelled, more veins popping. The spike on his hair going up.

"See what I mean?" Horo chuckled. Tamao sweatdropped as she watched this scene.

"BASON!!" 

Tamao yelped as Bason came out from thin air, ready to oversoul.

Horo called out Kororo at the same time. Anna looked back and forth, and to Yoh, who was still asleep, oblivious to the world.

"Stop." Anna said, glaring at the both of them. Horo and Ren flinched and drew back their spirits. From the front, Tao Jun chuckled softly.

Yoh stirred in his sleep and blinked his eyes open.

"Your fiancee scares me." Ren said under his breath to Yoh. Yoh sweatdropped and nodded.

"I heard that." Anna muttered under her breath as she stared out the window.

After awhile, the only sounds you can hear are the murmurs of Tamao and Pilica as they talk to eachother. Horo, who was inbetween them, looked exasperated as they talked.

"Then... when my brother was little, he put on girls clothes--"

"Pilica."

"Hai?"

"Shut up."

Tamao had a small sweatdrop. "Ara..."

"Onesan no baka!!" Pilica hissed as she pinched his arm again. Horo winced.

"Pilica, you're the baka!!" Horo hissed back. Then he faced Tamao. "When she was a kid she used to think she was a male."

Tamao sweatdropped again.

"My brother once danced in the altar of a formal wedding because he was bored."

"Pilica was the _ring bearer_ in that so-called wedding."

"Onesan has no lovelife."

Horo was about to open his life as Ren smirked loudly.

"What?!" Horo pinted at Ren. "As if you have any!"

Ren bursts out laughing.

"Neh, Ren-san..." Tamao started. "Please don't laugh..."

"Onesan's right, you also don't have one!!" Pilica yelled. "More than anything, I hate ARROGANT GUYS!"

Ren glared at Pilica. "Shut up, woman."

"You shut up... JERK!" Pilica yelled back.

Horo relaxed in his seat, exasperated and faces Tamao.

"What a bunch of idiots..." He mumbled. 

Beside Yoh, Anna was shaking furiously. She hated noise. She hated it very much.

"Here." Yoh said with a large sweatdrop as he plopped his earphones on Anna's ears. "You like that music anyway."

Anna nodded and relaxed on her seat. "Hai."

"We're here." Jun announced as she parked the car. Outside were trees, and a resort.

"It looks relaxing..." Tamao mused as she looked outside the window and gazed at the mountain scenery.

Jun smiled. "May I please ask something?"

"Hai, onechan?" Ren replied.

"A dare. I have a dare for you."

"What is it?" Pilica replied.

Pyron couldn't help but stifle a laugh as Jun started counting them in pairs.

"Yoh and Anna..." Jun started. "Ren and Pilica, Horo-Horo and Tamao."

"What?" Ren asked, confused.

"Sleep together."

"NANI?!" The van shook.

"Hai... you should learn to get along. It's only a request. What do you think, Anna?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't care. Yoh's my fiancee, after all."

Yoh nodded, scratching his head as Anna handed him back his earphones. "Right..."

"Tamao? Horo-Horo?" Pyron continued for Jun.

Horo-Horo and Tamao both shrugged.

"It's only a dare..." Tamao started, as Horo-Horo nodded along.

"Nothing needs to happen." Horo-Horo finished.

"Ren?" Jun asked.

"Pilica?" Yoh asked, peeking over his chair.

Silence.

"YOU'VE GOT T BE KIDDING!!" Pilica and Ren yelled in unision.

"It's better he not." Horo cut in. "He might do something to my sister."

"Hmph." Ren replied. "You wish. As if I would. FINE THEN, I accept!"

"NANI?!" Horo and Pilica yelled together.

"I can prove that I wouldn't touch that baka sis of yours."

Pilica pinched his cheeks. "If you say I'm a baka one more time--"

"Then it's settled." Jun said with a smile as Pirica and Ren continued to wrestle.

"I don't want my sister to be with that guy!!" Horo yelled.

**To Be Continued.**

Please... please review!! I'll post the next chapter maybe next time. The pairings are quiet obvious... AnnaXYoh, TamaoXHoro and PilicaXRen... PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. The First Night

Finally! An update! I'm guessing I'll be able to update this alot now coz of the Christmas vacation... o_O Hahha... I'm so sorry! Anyway... please, please review... I beg yooou!

Oneesan... Oniisan... really confusing. o.O SORRY ABOUT THAT TOO!

**A Relaxing Vacation**

**By Fireworx**

**Chapter Two: The First Night**

By a Spring Resort... in one of the villas...

Is chaos... chaos... and more chaos. 

Jun and Pyron had already left, saying they'd come back in a week. And by then, they should have their oppinions about the new resort. If it was still there when they got back.

There were three bedrooms, and Anna, of course, picked the best bedroom for her. Oh, and for Yoh too. Ren was going to argue with this, but Anna's glare gave him seconds thoughts about that.

Horohoro was eating some cake that Tamao had brought by the table. Tamao was seated near him, stealing glances at Yoh. Yoh was a couple of meters away, trying to convince Anna to give him back his earphones.

"Anna..." he started, sweat dropping a lot. "Please can I have it back now?" 

"No."

"But... it's mine..." He argued hesitantly.

"So?"

Sweat drop. Amidamaru's spirit ball floated beside Yoh, sweat dropping with him.

Anna glared at him and pointed at Ren and Pirica, who were arguing once again. "If you get them to shut up, I'll give it back to you."

Horo blinked and chewed on a mouthful of cake. He looked at Tamao who was looking at Yoh with a faint blush.

"What's with the blushing, Tamao?" He said, between bites. 

Tamao blushed even more and waved her arms frantically. "No! No! I'm not!"

He stared at her. "Okay..." 

Tamao sighed to herself then smiled at Horo. "It's nothing."

"Okay..." He shrugged back. After a couple of seconds, a vien popped on his temple and he banged on the table. Tamao yelped as remaints of cake flew all over the place. 

Horo waved a finger at his sister and Ren. "Will the two of you please quit fighting?!"

Silence.

Ren sighed at HoroHoro as Pirica stomped over to him.

"Oniisan no baka!!" She yelped, proceeding to beat the hell out of him.

"Ahh!! Help! Help!" Horo cried out as Pirica beat him to a pulp.

"Ahh... calm down..." Yoh said, walking over to them and prying Pirica off her brother. "You guys should be all calm and reserved like Tamao..."

Tamao blushed furiously as Yoh said that. Adrenaline rushed into her blood and she nervously waved her arms around again... hitting Horo on the head several times without noticing it.

Horo grumbled a bit and massaged his head.

"So much for that idea..." Pirica giggled, looking at Tamao who was blushing furiously. The ainu girl very well knew about Tamao's feelings towards Yoh.

Yoh sweatdropped and helped Horohoro up. "Ara..." He said softly to himself.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get dinner, oniisan... let's try the buffet by the lobby..." Pirica said, dragging her brother by the collar behind her.

Anna, upon hearing this, stands up from the couch... Yoh's earphones on. "Let's go eat too, Tamao."

"Hai..!" Tamao said, following after the itako. Yoh waited for Ren and they followed after.

----------

Around midnight did they get back. Yoh insisted they help clean up, after all there were just a few employees and they had eaten like an army.

In Yoh and Anna's room...

Silence.

The two lay down on the futon, side by side. Yoh flat on his back, and Anna curled slightly to her side, her back facing Yoh.

"Goodnight, Anna." Yoh yawned.

No answer.

"Can I have my earphones back now?"

"No." 

He sighed. "Okay."

Yoh yawned again and Anna moved slightly. She rolled over to Yoh and squeezed under his blanket with him.

Blink-blink. "Anna?" Yoh asked, confused.

"Shut up. It's cold." She said sternly.

"Hai." He chuckled. "Doesn't this remind you of that night before I had to leave for America?"

"Hai..."

With Tamao and Horohoro...

They were fast asleep on the futon. Tamao looked a bit annoyed in her sleep because Horohoro kept moving around.

Pirica and Ren...

Neither of them were asleep...

Ren had made a makeshift bed with blankets and was staring at the wall.

Same goes with Pirica... except she had the futon. She was staring at the wall too.

None of them could sleep... they were too aware of eachother's presence.

**To Be Continued. ^^ *waves candy* Review... pleaaaaase?**


	3. Day One: Hot Springs

Woow... two days update... that a miracle for me. o_O;;

**A Relaxing Vacation**

**By Fireworx**

**Chapter Three: Day One, Hot Springs**

At breakfast the next day... Horo and Yoh had ordered some takeout from a nearby fast food restaurant.

It was all silent... but Yoh and Horo were all too excited on eating and doing it very excited.

Anna was eating her normal way too. With a placid stare, but obviously enjoying the food. Tamao was eating quietly too.

Ren was eating. Except... his eyes were half closed and he was eating very slowly, and fighting the urge now and then not to yawn. Bason, in spirit ball form was beside him, telling him to just get some sleep.

Pilica wasn't as succesful as Ren, though... she had already crawled away and had fallen asleep tight on the couch.

"What's wrong with them?" Tamao asked no in particular, as she blinked in confusion.

Bason sighed. "They'e too proud. Neither would sleep last night, because they were too aware of each other's presence. So... here."

"Shut up... Bason..." Ren said lazily, his eyes closing for about a second unconsciously. But he snapped them open right away.

"Ren! What are you doing to my sister?!" Horo snapped sarcastically. "You're making her fall for you!"

"Ara..." Yoh and Tamao said together, both sweatdropping. Anna put her full attention to the conversation. This was interesting...

Ren growled at him. "Really? Well, I didn't. I'm just not used to sleeping with a girl in the same room. How about you and Tamao, then?"

Horo and Tamao both shrugged simultaneously.

"How about you and Anna, Yoh?" Horo asked his friend, blinking.

Yoh, who had chopsticks halfway to his mouth, stopped and blinked back at Horo. After a few seconds, he finally ate the food, chewed, and blinked again. He looked at Horo. "What?"

Horo and Ren raised their eyebrows.

Yoh chuckled. "It's nothing weird, really. I mean, Anna and I are engaged, and it's not like we haven't slept together be--"

WHACK.

Ren stared wide-eyed as Anna slammed her chair on Yoh's skull. 

"You... you've slept together before?!" Horo exclaimed. Tamao gave a small squeek and hid her face behind her hands. Her face was blushing furiously.

Anna raised her eyebrow as Yoh massaged his head and continued talking like he didn't get the idea.

"Yeah... we've slept together... why?" He asked.

Anna slammed her chair on him again and glared at Horo.

"Not the way you're thinking, you stupid pervert."

Silence.

"I'm a pervert..." Horo whispered to himself, obviously hurt.

"What?" Yoh blinked, completely oblivous.

Pirica yawned and sat up straight on the couch. "Tamao, are we going?"

Tamao blinked. "Maybe you should get some rest instead, Pirica-san..."

"No... I want to go." Pirica insisted.

"Go where?" Horo asked.

"The hot springs..." Tamao replied. "We wanted to try it out. Oh... do you want to go, Anna-san?"

"No." Anna replied. "I'm getting some souvenirs. You're coming with me, Yoh."

"H-hai..." Yoh replied.

--------

"P-pirica-san... get some sleep, please..." Tamao said as they were in the springs later that day, with just towels covering them. 

Pirica was half asleep on one of the rocks...

"Nah!" She said, forcing her eyes open in a snap.

Tamao nodded with a sweatdrop.

"HoroHoro you ass!" Ren's voice yelled. "Why is it freezing in here?!"

"Kororo..." Horo's voice replied.

Tamao and Pirica blinked at eachother as they listened to the conversation of the two who were on the other side. Apparently, the men's side.

"What about Kororo?!" Ren yelled.

"We had a bet on how long it would take him to freeze the steaming water up..." 

Silence.

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID--" Followed by curses and rants and ablahblahblah... ;p

"Calm down, Ren..." Horo said, a bit frightened.

Tamao blinked and got up. "I-I'm going to go get some towels..."

"Okay..." Pirica said as she watched the pink haired girl walk away.

"BASON!"

"What the--?! Don't, you idiot, you're going to wreck the--"

It was too late.

The wall seperating both sides was crashed, and so was everything else in sight.

Before everything settled down...

"See 'ya, moron." Horo yelled as he ran away. "No way am I going to be caught in this scene!"

Ren growled at his retreating form. 

"B-Bochama! I'm out of here, too!" Bason said, half wincing and floated away after Horo.

Silence.

Ren finally saw the reason on why Bason had run away.

There... with the wall now gone, the opposite side was clearly seen.

And there was Pilica.

Naked.

_Don't look... don't look... _

_Dammit, I'm looking._

_Stop looking._

_Stop it, DAMMIT!_

Ren stared at her, his face completely red and trails of thought running in his head.

Pilica was staring back at him... glaring, I mean. Veins were popping in her temples, and she was red with fury. The only thing protecting her was her towel which was wrapped around her body, hiding the places which needed to be hidden.

Unlike Ren, who was fully dressed. Horo and Ren weren't going to go in yet, before... that's why they were dressed. But only Ren was here now.

"REN NO BAKAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

That scream could've been heard in the next galaxy...

"Pilica-chan...?" Tamao whispered, blinking to herself. She was by the locker room with tons of towels in her arms.

Soon enough, an out of breath Horo rushed in the locker room. He blinked and looked around.

"This isn't the men's locker room..." He mused out loudly.

"Horo-kun!" Tamao shrieked, punching him unconsciously, and dropping all her towels.

"Ow!" Horo winced in pain. He massaged his cheek and looked at whoever made that impact.

Tamao. Completely naked.

Blink-blink.

They both blushed furiously and Horo turned around instantly. He massaged the back of his neck embarassed.

"Sorry, Tamao..." He said shyly.

"H-hai..."

----------

Later... at dinner...

They all sat down to eat. By the wall were tons of gifts that Anna had bought for Yoh's grandparents.

Silence.

More Silence.

Pirica and Ren were glaring at eachother... even colder than usual.

Tamao and Horo were both stammering as they moved and couldn't even look at eachother.

"Did something happen?" Yoh asked.

"No." The four of them replied simultaneously.

----------

"Nani? Horo-kun?" Tamao's soft voiced asked in confusion.

Horo was grinning at her. The shame from that afternoon was gone...

They were in their room, supposedly asleep... but, no.

Horo had a glass in his hand and was eavesdropping to the next room where his sister and Ren were.

Tamao blinked and crawled up to him. "Nani...?"

"Ren's apologizing..." Horo replied, smirking this time. "He's not very good at 'em."

----------

"So... what I'm saying is... sorry."

Blink-blink.

"You're actually apologizing?! You?!" Pirica said in total surprise.

Ren growled at her, his face red. "Fine then!"

"No...no..." Pirica replied. "Sorry, I was just surprised."

Silence. Ren didn't reply.

"Okay... I accept your apology, then."

"Right."

----------

Horo smirked again and set the glass aside.

"That's sweet..." Tamao chuckled.

"Sweet?" Horo raised his eyebrow at her.

"Hai...sweet."

"Sweet...right." He replied, dumbfounded.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Day Two: Repairs

Woow... I love this fic... it's really fun.. even though I know it sucks compared to the other fics on the net. But I'm really having fun! ^^

_Lillian Claire: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! ^__^ I was really planning to put Truth or Dare on one of the chapters, anyway... lolz. What's I've Never, though? ^_^;_

_Chel Bel: *sweatdrops* @_@;; ..I'm scared... those killer chickens of yours... XD they sounds scary! Ahahha! ^^;;_

**A Relaxing Vacation**

**By Fireworx**

**Chapter Four: Day Two: Repairs.**

"Hand me the hammer, onegai..." Yoh said, as he glanced over to Horo.

Horo, Ren and Yoh were stuck to fixing the hot springs... the management was pretty disappointed about it, and Yoh had to give in.

_"Hai... we'll fix it." Yoh replied, with a huge sweat drop._

_"Consider it as training, Yoh." Anna's voice said. This made Yoh gulp._

_"Anyway, goodluck, Yoh..." Horo said._

_Ren nodded to this._

_"Ara... but you two... were the ones who destroyed in the first place..." Yoh stated._

_Horo and Ren looked at him in a "your point?" look._

_"Neh... Horo-kun..."_

_"What?" Horo blinked, looking up at Tamao who was staring at him with a blinking face._

_"Maybe you should help, too... I don't really know about Ren-kun, but I'm asking you as a favor... since I'm a bit angry about yesterday."_

_"Heh? Yesterday?" Horo repeated. He though about it for a moment before blushing furiously. "I'll help, Yoh!"_

_"Ts... then I will too." Ren said. "No way am I going to be stuck with girls the whole day."_

So... there they were. Horo and Ren arguing occasionally, and Yoh trying to do it by himself... but taking an awful lot of breaks.

Pirica and Anna had gone out to the local mall nearby, and Tamao was with them handing out snacks.

"Thanks, Tamao." Yoh said, between bites from cookies that Tamao had made herself.

"H-hai..." Tamao replied, blushing.

Horo, from the other side scowled quietly upon watching this.

"The Ainu is jealous..."

Horo scowled again and looked at Ren. "Jealous? Why should I be jealous?"

"You like Tamao." Ren replied, matter-of-factly.

"What makes you say that?" Horo replied, ready to pounce on him and pull his hair out.

Ren seemed to think about it... sarcastically. "You're so nice to her. You don't treat her like you treat us."

"Yeah, well she doesn't treat me like you guys treat me."

"Whatever." Ren shrugged.

This got Horo even angrier. "How about you and my sis, then?! It's disgusting, yeah, but you two obviously have a thing for each other."

Silence.

"WHAT?!" Ren yelled.

"Ah, hit a vein, didn't I..."

Yoh and Tamao stopped talking and looked over at the two.

"Ah... calm down, you two..." Yoh said, waving his arms around a bit.

"Bason!"

"Kororo!"

Tamao yelped and started to back away.

"Amidamaru!" Was the loudest.

Ren, Horo, Bason and Kororo all stopped and had huge sweatdrops as they look at Yoh, who had Amidamaru ready for battle.

Yoh was fuming... flames in his background. He rarely did this... in fact, he never really did.

"If... if... you don't stop, and this place gets wrecked again..." He started. "Then... "

"Y-Yoh..." Horo gulped.

"Then Anna's going to make me suffer more, understand?!" He yelled. 

Silence.

"I don't want to suffer mooore..." He whined, turning chibi and banging on the wall.

Bang.

The wall fell down.

"I don't know my own strength..." Yoh laughed nervously.

---

"Who are you getting that for?" Pirica blinked.

She was with Anna... the fearless itako. They weren't that close, though. Nobody was close with the itako, except Yoh himself.

"Yoh." Anna replied.

Pirica smiled and glanced at it. It was an audio CD. "He likes that kind of music?"

"He'd better. I'm the one buying it for him."

Pirica nodded with a sweatdrop. "Ah..."

Anna smiled faintly at her. She did that alot more nowadays. "He begged me to get it for him."

"Oh..." Pirica replied, she understood now. "So, how is it with the two of you now?"

"Same."

"I see..."

"How about you and Ren?"

Pirica was a bit shocked at this question. Nobody actually asked her that before, and it was Anna who asked her now. She never really thought Anna cared about stuff like that.

"What about us?"

"You like him, right?" Anna replied, not even looking at her.

"No."

Anna nodded. "Okay..."

"Well, maybe just a little bit..." Pirica whispered. "He can be sweet sometimes."

"Like the apology scene last night..."

Silence.

"W-wha--!?" Pirica sputtered. "How'd you know about that?"

"Yoh has weird senses... his sense of hearing is awfully sensitive."

"And...?"

"He told me about it last night." Anna replied. "But I don't really thing it's that much of a big deal... so don't worry."

'But nothing ever seems like a big deal to you... just Yoh becoming the Shaman King.' Pirica thought to herself. "I see... thanks, Anna."

---

"Meat buns!" Horo said.

Tamao gave a little sweatdrop. The two of them were out at the local grocery for now. Yoh wanted more snacks, and Tamao said she'd get them for him. Horo came along for the reason of... it's a grocery. There would be food. Food food. He loved food!

"Ara..." Tamao blinked as Horo grabbed some meat buns. "I feel like I'm with a kid..."

Horo laughed, but ignored her saying that nonetheless. "What else?"

"Ren-kun asked for milk..."

"Ts... and you agreed?" Horo asked her, a bit of anger in his voice.

"You really hate Ren-kun that much...?"

"Yeah."

"Ah." 

"But that's besides the point." Horo said as he followed Tamao to the dairy products. "You don't have to do everything people ask for. You don't have to buy Yoh everything, or follow everything Anna says, and most of all... you don't have to get milk for stick-haired Chinese guys."

Tamao giggled.

"What?"

"Stick-haired chinese guys, hmm?" She replied, smiling at him.

Horo scowled at her as she pointed out that he had pointy hair and was a Chinese guy too.

"Don't worry. I like helping out." Tamao said, patting his hair. She stood on the tips of her toes a bit, since he was taller than her. "Stick hair!"

"Yeah. Pushover. You're kinda a pushover... I hate pushovers, they follow everything others say and can't decide for themselves."

Tamao froze. That hurt. What he said hurt... she retreated her hand which was playing with his 'stick-hair'.

"Gomen..." She replied. "But I can't help it. It's just who I am."

She smiled weakly at him and set off to find the milk.

Horo blinked. He really was that tactless... the hurt expression on Tamao's face was on his head.

He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Tamao asked, milk in her hands. "What is it?"

"Sorry..." He apologized. "I didn't mean that."

"Apology not accepted."

"Eh?!" Horo replied in shock. Was this really Tamao?!

Tamao laughed. "I'm kidding. Just showing you I can do it... not being a pushover, I mean."

He pouted his lip a bit. "Ah. That was just mean."

She laughed. "Anything else you want before we leave?"

"Sake!"

Sake?!"

"Yes, sake." He grinned at her and grabbed a box of sake nearby. 

"But... but... that much will just get a person drunk."

"Yeah, that's it." Horo replied.

"Ehh?!" Tamao replied, with huge sweatdrops.

"I'm going to get Ren drunk!" Horo grinned. "They say drunk people never lie. I'm going to prove that moron wrong! He said he hates my sis, I'll just get him drunk and find out!"

"That doesn't sound very older brother-ish..."

"Aheheh..."

**To Be Continued...**---


	5. Day Three: Fun and Games

Ohh.. c'mon! Review, please! I need reeeeeviews....... T__T;;

I think this is one of the longest chapters I ever made. @_@;

_Lillian Claire: Thanks again. XD;;... I'm gonna try it.. hehehhe..._

**A Relaxing Vacation**

**By Fireworx**

**Chapter Five: Day Three: Games**

"Did you finish the repairs, Yoh?" Anna asked the next evening. The whole day, there were just fixing... fixing...fixing.

And before they realized, it was dark already.

"Hai." Yoh blinked.

"Here." His fiancée replied, holding her hand out at him.

He blinked again. "A...cd?"

"It's that stupid song you wanted. I saw it when I was with Pirica, so I got it anyway."

"Ah.." Yoh said, taking it from her. "Thanks, Anna!"

Anna shrugged and put his earphones on his head... like what she did when Yoh had revived when they thought he was dead because of Hao. He had that cute, surprised expression too. 

Tamao, from afar, sighed at this scene and continued fixing the plates. Pirica was helping her out too.

Ren was drinking his milk, and Horo was staring of to space.

Staring...staring...

"LET'S PLAY SOME GAMES!!" He yelled.

Tamao almost dropped the plates she was holding in surprise, and Pirica stared at her oniisan.

"Huh?" Pirica replied, in a tone of complete disbelief.

"Spin the Bottle or I've Never?" Horo asked.

"You know how to play I've Never?" Pirica replied as a question, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah... some girl named Lillian back at the grocery told Tamao and be about it."

**_A/N: *glompz Lillian* Ahahah... XD sorry, I couldn't help it._**

"Yes... and another employee, Chel, was threatening us with her Chickens to play or to get attacked..." Tamao continued.

_**A/N: Yes, Chel.. you two. =p I love the comments you and Lillian leave me. XD**_

Pirica sweat dropped. "Ah.."

"So, let's play!" Horo yelled.

"Play what?" Ren asked.

"Erm.. how about both?"

"Both?" Anna queried, but she didn't seem to care.

"Yeah... let's play I've Never... then by the time we play Spin the Bottle, someone's bound to be drunk by then, and it'll be more exciting."

"You've got some issues..." Ren mumbled. "Anyway, we don't even have sake, ri--"

"Yeah, we do." Horo interrupted.

"We do?" Pirica almost shrieked. "You know you're not supposed to be near them, since you get drunk and do stupid stuff!"

Sweat drop.

"Ara..." Tamao said, laughing a bit nervously. "He bough a whole box when we were back at the grocery."

"You didn't stop him?!" Ren and Pirica yelled in question at her.

"Gyaahh!" Tamao shrieked in surprise and fear.

Horo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just play..."

_I'm going to get this Ren drunk and make him admit he likes me sister, no matter what..._ Horo smirked at himself.

"I'll play." Pirica said.

"H-hai... me too..." Tamao said nervously, afraid to back out.

"I'm not going to chicken out." Ren said.

They all looked at Anna and Yoh.

"Whatever." Anna replied.

"Eheheh... I'll join... it sounds fun." Yoh answered, scratching the back of his head.

And so... starts more insanity.

"Okay... who starts?" Ren asked, as they all sit in a circle.

"Me!" Pirica said, grinning evilly. They all hesitatingly grabbed their sake bottles.

The blue haired Ainu girl thought about it for awhile...

"I've never seen another person of the opposite sex naked." She said out aloud.

"You'll never let that go, will you?!" Ren growled.

Pirica just stuck out her tongue out him.

"Huh? Ren saw Pirica naked?" Yoh said, blinking.

They all stared at him.

"You didn't figure that out, Yoh?" Anna said, in a slow tone of exasperation.

"No..." He replied, blinking even more.

Ren growled again but took a gulp of his sake anyway.

Tamao sweat dropped as Horo, embarassed, took a gulp of sake when he thought no one else was looking.

"HoroHoro's seen a girl naked?" Anna said, raising her eyebrow.

"Heh.." Horo replied.

Yoh laughed and took a gulp of his sake.

Silence.

"You've seen a girl naked?!" Anna fumed, banging him in the head with her sake bottle.

"Hai..." Yoh replied, massaging the lump on his head. "Horo and Ren showed me a magazine before with all this naked girls..."

"YOH!!" Horo and Ren yelled.

"So... you two are even bigger perverts than I thought!" Pirica yelled, fuming.

Horo and Ren glared at Yoh, who seemed to shrink in fright.

"Heh...go on... Pirica gets to pick who goes next..." Horo said bluntly, his face bright red from embarrassment.

"Tamao." Pirica replied.

Tamao blinked. "But I don't know what to say... Ehhh..."

"You'll think of something." Horo said.

"Uhh... okay.. how about..." Tamao thought. "I've never... uh... liked someone who liked me back..."

"Ah..." Horo blinked. Pirica and Ren blinked too, and none of them reached for their sake.

"How about Anna and Yoh?" Pirica asked.

"Hmm.. like...?" Yoh blinked. "Sure, I like Anna. She's my fiancée."

"What a naive idiot..." Ren mumbled.

"Fine." Anna mumbled, and took a gulp of her sake.

Yoh shrugged and took a gulp of his too.

"They... don't emphasize too much, do they?" Pirica commented.

"Yeah..." Ren replied.

Tamao gave a very soft sigh which only she heard. Then she picked Horo next.

The game went on.. insane.. insane..

Ren was very drunk... he took alot of gulps, and Pirica fumed every time he admitted something unbelievable. Horo was a bit drunk too, but not that much. Yoh and Anna weren't drunk at all. So was Pilica. Tamao was very drunk... even though she barely took any sake. She couldn't tolerate sake very well.

Ren gave a small hic. "I'm not... *hic* drunk... *hic*..."

"You're so drunk." Pirica replied, glaring at him.

"Let's play truth or dare, then." Yoh said, giving a small sweat drop. "Then after, I think it's just okay if we all head to sleep."

"Yoh... *hic* is right..." Ren mumbled.

"I-I'll go first..." Yoh said, spinning the bottle. He seemed to want to get it over with.

It faced Tamao.

"Uhm... t-truth... yeah... truth..." Tamao sniffed.

Yoh blinked. "Do you like anyone right now, Tamao?"

"Hai... *hic* I like... I *hic* like..."

She didn't finish her sentence and blinked off to sleep, her head plopping down on Horo's shoulder.

"Well, that's the end for her..." Pirica concluded.

"H-hai..." Yoh replied, with a sweatdrop.

"I'm leaving. This is just pointless." Anna announced, getting up and heading for her room.

"She's... right." Yoh said, laughing nervously. "Sorry guys, but I'm going to sleep."

Horo sighed. _So my plan didn't work out as I thought it would..._ He thought.

"C'MON, you IDIOT." Pirica yelled in fury as she dragged Ren to their room. "And if you lay a finger on me, I'm GOING TO KILL YOU."

She banged the door behind them.

Horo sighed again and looked at the weight on his shoulder, where Tamao was dozing of softly.

"Hey, wake up." Horo nudged her with his fist, but she wouldn't move.

He rolled his eyes and carried her to the room. He kicked the door close behind them and lay her down on the bed.

"A-arigato..." She mumbled as he plopped down in a sitting position just beside her dozing figure. "Y-Yoh-kun..."

"Heh..." Horo narrowed his eyes. "Fine... I'm Yoh... what the heck do you see in that idiot, anyway...?!"

Tamao winced and slowly rubbed her eyes. She sat up straight and blinked her vision into focus.

"Are you still drunk?"

"I...I... wasn't drunk." She replied, finally giving up and just burying her face on her pillow. "I just got a bit dizzy and fell asleep. My tolerance for alcohol is very low..."

"Fine. Get off me then."

"Ehh?!?!?" Tamao shrieked as she realized that her 'pillow' wasn't a 'pillow' but Horo's chest. In her surprise, she fidgeted and her weight threw them both at the floor.

"Oww... you idioot..." He growled, as he sat up straight and massaged his back.

"Gomen..." Tamao whispered, fidgeting with her fingers. 

"Ah." Horo replied and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her and pushed her back at the futon by force. "Good night."

"A-arigato... good night..."

---------

"GO TO SLEEP, REN!!!" Pirica yelled. 

Ren was mumbling some incoherent things, but he looked like he was asleep.

"...Neh, onechan.."

Pirica blinked. Onechan? Jun-san?

He grumbled some more incoherent stuff.

"Im serious, Ren.. if you don't let me sle--"

She stopped in her complaints when Ren hugged her in his sleep.

"WAKE UP, REN!!!" Pirica yelled, banging on his head, and grabbing a glass of water nearby which she put there for her midnight drink and spilled it on his head. She knew that cold water got drunk people back.

"Huh? What the hell?!" Ren growled, his hair drenched.

"What's the big idea of glomping me all of a sudden?" Pirica retorted.

"I glomped you? HAH."

"Fine." Pirica frowned at him and ducked under her blankets. "But shut up so I can get some sleep. I'm so tired..."

"Fine." Ren replied.

Silence.

"What're you doing, now?" Pirica asked, her voice softer. Ren was rummaging through his stuff.

"A towel, moron." Ren replied. "Coz some idiot spilled cold water on me."

"Feh..."

Rummage-rummage.

"There's none, is there?"

"I think we used it up at the springs..." Ren frowned.

Pirica rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. She pulled out a blue towel.

"Why do you have a guy's towel?"

"It's my brother's. I think I packed it by mistake."

Ren shrugged as Pirica crawled over to him and started wiping his hair dry.

_She's so close... _The Chinese boy thought, his face going red.

Pirica chuckled.

"What?" Ren managed to say... his vocal cords seemed like it didn't want to cooperate at the moment.

"You're still bright red from the sake. I didn't notice."

"Heh..."

_Bright red from the SAKE. That's right. There's NO way I'm attracted to HER._

"Okay." Pirica said out loud when she was done. She shrugged and brushed some stray bangs away from his eyes. "'Night."

"Night..."

-------

"They sure are noisy..." Yoh complained, banging his hands on his ears. Ren and Pirica were fighting. AGAIN.

Anna had borrowed his discman again... and he couldn't say no, of course.

"Alalalala...!!" Yoh yelled out, battling the sound from the other room.

Anna rolled her eyes and turned up the volume of the discman even more.

"Alalala...!!!!!!"

Anna growled and threw her shoe at him.

"They stopped arguing, Yoh." She said calmly.

Yoh blinked and set her shoe, which had hit him on the face, aside.

"Oh..." Yoh replied. "C'mon, Anna, at least let me use my own discman... 

The young itake ignored him.

"Anna~!" He whined.

Still ignoring...

Yoh barely got angry. If he did get angry, it was for special reasons, or if it was just something for extremely.... stupid reasons.

"Give it back, Anna!" He growled.

"Are you raising your voice on me?" She hissed, taking the earphones off and glaring at him.

"N-no, ma'am!" He squeaked

"Here..." Anna said. She pulled on the earphones, and it split in two, but there was a wire in-between that kept them connected. Obviously, Yoh didn't know his earphones could do that.

"You destroyed it!!" He panicked. 

"I did not. You didn't even know it could do that?"

He shook his head.

"Baka." She whispered before ducking under her blanket.

Yoh chuckled nervously and listened to one side of the earphones, will the other side was with Anna.

"Hmm... are you cold like the other day?" Yoh blinked.

"No." Anna replied bluntly. "Why?"

He laughed nervously again. "Coz when you were, we slept really close that time, and I liked it. So any time you feel cold, just tell me, okay?"

_Baka... there goes Yoh again, talking stupid stuff..._ Anna's mind growled at her.

"Yoh..."

"Hai?"

"I'm your fiancée. It doesn't need to be cold for you to be allowed to be close to me."

Yoh blinked in confusion. "So it can be anytime?"

"Yes."

He laughed like a little child would when he found candy and cuddled up to Anna like the other night.

_I just have to get used to the fact that my fiancée, Yoh, is a very intimate person... which I am not..._

_**To Be Continued..**_


	6. Day Four: Zombie Wars

AHH!! I did this chapter all in one night... WHY?? Coz school is coming up! AAAAHH!!!! o_O;;

Hmm. I wonder if it's pretty obvious by now that Tamao and Horo are my favorite couple. ^^

_Let's just say this chapter is dedicated to Lillian... coz she's such a great girl! ^_^_

_KristiexxNguyen: Erm... ah.. I had no idea. ^_^;; That's kinda confusin... I think I'll stick to 'iinazuke' for now... =p It's easier to remember. Haha!_

**A Relaxing Vacation**

**By Fireworx**

**Chapter Six: Day Four: Zombie Warss**

"Where's everybody?" Horo asked the next day. He had woken up already at noon.

Tamao, who was sitting on the couch and watching television while munching on a cookie blinked at him.

"Oh... you're awake..."

HoroHoro shrugged. "Where's everybody?" He repeated.

"They're at the onsen..."

Horo froze in his tracks. "You know, we said we fixed it, but the wooden wall separating the two sides isn't there yet."

Tamao sweatdropped. "Hai... we know..."

"So how are they _all_ there?"

"They're wearing bathing suits, Horo-kun..."

Horo blinked. Duh... That was pretty common sense. "I see. What're you doing here?"

"I woke up late... They left a note by the door." Tamao replied, eyeing the television more. Some stupid guy was about to jump of a cliff... "I'm going to follow."

"Okay then... see you." Horo replied, disappearing to the kitchen.

"Hai."

Tamao waited for a few more minutes before she stood up and followed Horo to the kitchen. Horo was sitting on the counted and staring out the window.

"I didn't know there was a forest out there..." He mused.

"Hai." Tamao smiled and walked over to him. "Neh, I'm sorry about last night."

"Huh?"

_You're acting kind of weird... you're not the rowdy Horo-kun that I met on the first day... now... you're somewhat different, and I don't know how. You're just... softer, and your hands which tucked me in last night... were just so warm..._

Her heart was beating so fast that she didn't even notice that Horo was staring at her, dumbfounded.

He flicked his finger at her forehead.

"Ah!" She winced.

"You spaced out..." He said, stifling a laugh.

"Hweh..." She said in a soft, childish voice as she pouted.

"Anyway..." Horo started. 

"Yes?"

"Just get over Yoh, okay?" He told her. "You were mumbling something about him and Anna last night, and about how much it hurts."

She looked at him in disbelief.

He grinned at her and hopped down from the counter. "Just forget about them for now, and just have fun! See, fun! Being loud is fun!"

She sweatdropped. "Is it...?"

"Yeah!"

She sweatdropped even more.

-----------

"Ahh..." Pirica said, as she watched some monkeys from the tree above her. "Monkeys at an onsen...?"

"Heh..." Ren replied, looking up at the tree where she was looking. He was using all his willpower to not stare at her body, which was clad with only a one-piece bathing suit. She looked really great, though... for Ren, that is. Yoh and Anna didn't seem to notice. "He kind of looks like Horo."

Yoh sweatdropped. Then, he looked over at Anna... the itako's face was slightly red. Maybe it was from the heat, or maybe it was from having to wear a bathing suit infront of them.

Or maybe... because, earlier...

_"First base." Ren replied. "I think Horo's gone first base with Tamao."_

_"Huh?" Pirica blinked. "I don't think so. They seem like just friends to me."_

_"First base?" Yoh asked curiously._

_Pirica rolled her eyes. "On the subject... how far has Anna and Yoh gone?"_

_"To America?" Yoh replied, his face looking extremely confused._

_"Did you two kiss?"_

_Yoh shook his head. "No."_

_"Do you even love Anna?!" Pirica asked, exasperated. Nearby, Anna sighed and went even deeper into the water._

_"Of course I do!" Yoh retorted. "I love each and everyone of you!"_

_Ren and Pirica groaned. It was hopeless._

And at the present... Yoh was thinking if something like that would get Anna angry. But why?

"Is Tamao and oniisan coming over?" Pirica asked no one inparticular.

No one answered... maybe they were waiting for someone else to answer.

"I guess Tamao is. I hope HoroHoro isn't."

-----------

Horo and Tamao... were lost.

In the forest that Horo had spotted.

"You said there was a shortcut to the onsen if we passed here..." Tamao told him. 

The forest was pretty dark, and there might be spirits or something...

But of course, neither of them were scared of "spirits". They had dealt with them a whole lot of times.

And Horo was pretty strong... right?

Horo laughed nervously.

"You... lied?" Tamao asked him.

"Err... yeah... no... yes? Uh..."

"You lied."

"Gomen." He apologized, massaging the back of his head. "I guess I assumed there would be a shortcut here..."

Tamao smiled at him. "Okay... let's just please get out of here..."

"There!" Horo replied, pointing to a clearing. "I'm pretty sure that's the onsen. There's steam coming up from that place."

Tamao nodded as she watched Horo jump of to the level of ground lower than which she was on.

Blink-blink.

"What's wrong?" The Ainu asked her. 

"It's... kinda high..." She replied, embarrassed. She was wondering if she could do a jump like that.

"Huh? Just jump it. My sister could probably do a jump like that." He replied.

"H-hai..." Tamao replied.

Horo sweatdropped as he watched Tamao slowly pace herself.

After some seconds... minutes... and eternity...

"I can't do it!" Tamao cried, plopping down on the ground and pounding on the soil beside her.

Horo shrugged. "Just jump, and I'll catch you if you can't make it."

"O-okay..." Tamao replied, getting up. "Here goe--"

Just then, something rustled behind her. She blinked and looked behind her.

It was this huge shadow covered in leaves, sticks and mud.

"Aiya!" She shrieked, waving her arms around and panicking.

HoroHoro stared at her and jumped back up on the level beside her. She grabbed his sleeve and buried her face on it.

"Wha--? What is it?!" She shrieked.

"It's... a... a... dog."

Blink-blink.

"A dog?" She said bluntly, pulling away from him.

"It must've caught this mess on his fur." Horo replied. Tamao looked at the creature.

"You're right... poor thing..." She mused, as she carefully cleaned him up. When it was done, the dog like her on the cheek and she giggled. Then, it ran away to the opposite side.

"Hmm..." Horo mused, brainstorming.

"What?" Tamao blinked.

"I'm going to use this stuff... and freak out everyone at the onsen! Haha!" He laughed insanely.

Tamao blinked more.

"It's... getting dark." The pink haired teenager told him.

"Then I'd better get ready." He replied. "They might be just ready to leave. They've been there for hours."

"Maybe they left already..."

"Tamao!" He said out loud.

She looked shocked. "H-hai?!"

"Don't destroy the plan... heheheh..." He replied, looking like a maniac.

"S-sure..."

"C'mon, you can go ahead." Horo told her. "I'll follow later... and I'll be the... THE LIVING DEAD FREAKISH ZOMBIE COPYRIGHT LILLIAN! Bwahahah!!"

Play freakish background music and spotlights hit our hero... HoroHoro.

"Go." Horo said, grabbing her body in his arms and jumping off the small cliff to the lower ground and placing her down. "Tell them I'm going to follow or something."

"H-hai..."

-----------

Too bad for him, when Tamao got to the onsens... everyone was gone. And the lights were out, too. 

_Must be a black out..._ Tamao thought to herself. _Scary..._

-----------

"Where's oniisan and Tamao?!" Pirica yelled as she stormed around the cabin with a candle.

"They're gone." Ren's voice replied sarcastically. Who knows where he was in the dark.

Pirica ignored the sarcasm. "Yoh and Anna?"

"Gone, too."

Silence.

"So... it's just you..." Pirica sarted.

"...and you..." Ren stated.

"Huh... where the hell are you anyway?!" Pirica yelled ou to the dark. The candle wasn't helping out at all.

"It's a secret."

"Why, you..!" Pirica growled.

-----------

"Tamao..." A voice said.

"Eh? EH?!" Tamao yelped in the dark. Maybe it was one off the inn employees?

No... it was this huge-zombie like creature.

Tamao shrieked... but soon enough, Horo's voice laughed.

"That was fun..." He said. "Where are they?"

She frowned. "They went back already... and there's a black out."

"Oh."

-----------

"Anna...?" Yoh's confused voice asked out. It was pretty dark outside, but Anna was sitting on a rock looking up at the bright moon.

She look so beautiful with the moonlight shining on her face and all, making her hair shine... but Yoh took no note of it.

"Hey, Anna."

"Shut up, Yoh." Anna replied, not even looking at him. "I'm busy here."

"At what?"

"Staring at the moon."

He pouted. "Are you angry at me?"

"No."

"Then how come you're acting all quiet and stuff?"

"I always act like this."

"Ah..." Yoh replied. _That's true._

"Yoh."

"Yes?"

"It's cold."

Yoh chuckled. "You said it doesn't need to be cold..."

"Yes. But I feel cold right now. It doesn't make a difference, does it?"

"Hai..." He walked up to her shivering figure and embraced her from behind. Her hair smelled great, too...

"Thanks..." She replied in a murmur.

"You're so warm, Anna."

Anna remained silent.

Suddenly...

"AAH!!! I'M THE LIVING DEAD FREAKISH ZOMBIE COPYRIGHT LILLIAN!" A shadowy figure blocked the moon's light and made loud growling noises.

Blink-blink.

"Horo?" Yoh squeaked, as he slowly let go of Anna.

WHACK.

Anna had slammed her fist at Horo.

"Oww... you don't have to be so mean, Anna..." Horo whined.

"What's with the get up?" Yoh asked.

"I wanted to scare people..." Horo laughed.

"Not to much, then." Anna said bluntly.

"I have a feeling it'll scare Pirica..." Horo replied. "Tamao got scared, after all."

"H-hi." Tamao waved from behind Horo.

"Yo, Tamao!" Yoh said cheerfully.

Tamao smiled at him in a sort of depressed manner.

_A couple of minutes earlier..._

_"There's Yoh-kun and Anna-san..." Tamao told Horo as they approached. Horo was having a hard time moving in his state._

_They stopped for awhile, and Horo spoke up. "Are they fighting or something..?"_

_Tamao looked extremely hurt as Yoh hugged Anna from behind and had whispered something to her._

_Horo growled. "Show's over for them."_

_"Eh?!" Tamao blinked in surprise. "Don't disturb them!"_

_But it was too late... the mud-clad Ainu had already set off._

-----------

"I'm serious, Ren..." Pirica said out aloud. "I'm getting really scared..."

"Huh? Do you want me to make you feel secure or something?" Ren's voice replied in disbelief.

She growled at him. All she had to do was follow his voice, right?

"All you have to do is say yes, and I might just grant it." Ren said mockingly.

"Jerk..." She muttered in reply.

"Pirica..." A soft, spooky voice said.

"Huh? Is that you, Ren?" Pirica mused.

"What are you talking about now?" Ren's voice replied, irritated.

_The voices are coming from separate ways... _Pirica thought.

"Piricaa..."

Pirica shoved her candle out to the direction.

Silence.

There was this huge, ugly thing staring at her. It looked like it was covered in mud and other kinds of mess...

And the candlelight made it look even spookier.

Spookier..

SPOOKIER.

Pirica shrieked and the thing blew her candle out. The Ainu girl ran the opposite way to where Ren's voice was.

She crashed right into him and they fell into a heap on the floor.

"What the--?! Get off!" Ren yelled.

"A... a..." Pirica hugged him tightly. "Some ugly thing is there!"

"Your brother?"

"NO! Some ugly swamp THING." She yelled, hitting him in the face.

"Maybe... it's an evil spirit... "

"WHATEVER. Just get it away..!" Pirica yelled.

"Bason!" He yelled. Bason's huge form appeared.

"What the...?" Horo winced as Bason lightened the place up. Beside him, Tamao winced too.

Sweatdrop.

"You could have done that earlier?!" Pirica shrieked. "Making Bason light the place up?!"

Ren ignored her and got into a fighting position. "I'm ready to bash some ugly swamp zombie thing."

"Uhh..." Horo aka the Ugly Swamp Thing replied. "I'M THE LIVING DEAD FREAKISH ZOMBIE COPYRIGHT LILLIAN!"

Ignoring his protests, Ren moved forward with his spear.

"No, no, no!" Horo yelled, running around in circles. "This is going too far!"

Tamao seemed to shrink in a corner, watching the scene before her.

Pirica blinked. "Oniisan...?"

Horo growled. "No! How many times do I have to tell you? I'M THE LIVING DEAD FREAKISH ZOMBIE COPYRIGHT LILLIAN!"

Freakish background music plays as spotlights hit him. Tantaranan!

"Fine.. I'll beat the crap out of you then, Mister Zombie..."

"Ack!" Horo yelped, finally throwing the weird costume aside. "Pirica! Get your insane boyfriend away from me!"

"What?!" Ren and Pirica retorted, both blushing furiously.

Silence.

"Get him, Ren." Pirica muttered.

"Gladly." 

-----------

"There sure are making a racket... AGAIN." The caretaker of the cottages told one of the employees.

"I know..." The employee sighed. "And I thought shutting down their power would just make them scared and cower them in a corner... AND SHUT UP."

"Maybe we oughta attack them with our chickens...?" Chel said, grinning. 

The employee... aka Lillian, sweatdropped.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Day Five: Resort's Opening

This chaoter was influenced by a fic I saw awhile ago... I can't remember what fic... wahh... =x And..argh,.. sorry, but I think this chapter sucks... I'm really sleepy right now... It's 3 am in the morning... =| so watch out, typos and grammar errors! XP

PS. New chara, Shilin, is my original chara, ^^

**A Relaxing Vacation**

**By Fireworx**

**Chapter Seven: Day Five: Resort's Opening**

The resort was usually noisy since they arrived. Because they were noisy in the first place.

But this day, the noise was not coming only from them...

It was the Resort's official opening!

And a sponsor had a carnival made just outside the main building, too! Yeah, it would be hard to sleep at night, but it'd be fun... at least before they blow it up.

"Are you going to ribbon cutting thing?" Pirica later asked Tamao.

Tamao nodded slowly. "I guess it would only be polite to do so..."

Pirica grinned. "You're right." She shifted her attention to Horo who was eating some cake. "What about you?"

Horo mumbled something incoherent, since his mouth was full of cake. Pirica looked at him in disgust.

"I'm not going." Ren said as Pirica gave him a questioning look.

"Why not?" The Ainu girl asked curiously.

"Coz I said so."

Pirica gave a huff. "I was only asking."

Someone knocked to the cabin, and Yoh got up to answer it. He opened the door slowly and was about to talk when--

"Ren-chaaan!!" A loud voice yelled as a Chinese-looking teenager about their age came rushing in.

Silence.

Ren looked like it was Hao who walked through the door. Angry, surprised and... terrified.

"Well?" The new boy answered, grinning at Ren. "Won't you come and greet you cousin?"

Yoh, who was still at the door, stood up. The boy had thrown him aside when he rushed in. Anna was furious as this as Yoh closed the door behind him.

"Cousin?" Horo repeated, after he gulped down the last of his cake.

"He won't even introduce me... che..." The boy scowled. "My name's Shilin. Ren's favorite cousin."

"Favorite cousin my butt!" Ren retorted, his face flushed.

Shilin looked at him, mocking pain on his face. 

"Anyway!" Shilin continued, getting over his pretend pain rather quickly. "Who's Pirica?"

Pirica blinked. "Huh?"

"So you're Pirica?" Shilin asked, smiling at her. "Cousin Jun told me that Ren liked you alot... oh no, I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Heh? Huh? What?" Pirica flushed. Horo looked at her weirdly.

Krash.

Ren had kicked his 'favorite cousin' out the window.

Tamao winced at the broken glass. That looked like it hurt alot.

"But don't fear." Shilin's head popped out from outside the window. 

"Gyah!" Tamao shrieked in surprise and backed away.

"Shilin is here." He hopped in and walked towards Pirica. "I guess I'll be seeing you in the opening?"

Pirica, still flushed, shrugged her shoulders slowly.

"A-anyway..." Pirica started. "This is Horo, my brother and--"

"I don't need to know them, for I shall not remember." Shilin stated, smiling at her. "I don't think I'll remember anything else after you, for you are the center of my thoughts now."

"That's so cheezy!" Horo yelled, throwing his plate at him. The plate shattered, but Shilin didn't seem to take any notice.

"Even the Shaman King... you're far greater than him." Shilin stated, taking Pirica's hand.

That did it. Anna's vein popped and she slammed him against the wall.

Shilin blinked and looked up at her... she had her two Shinigamis at her background.

"You hurt Yoh, then you destroy the windows and a plate--" She started. Sweatdrops here and there. Shilin didn't exactly destroy the last two, but Anna was right in her side. "And you dare insult my future husband?!"

"Future husband...? Shaman King..?" Shilin blinked. He looked around, and looked at Horo. "You're the Shaman King?! This is so exciting!"

Everyone choked, except Horo and Anna. Anna seemed even more furious, and Horo was staring at Shilin. Anna? His wife in the future? What a frightening thought...

"YOU--" Followed by inhuman curses, and a crash in the roof as she sent Shilin flying away.

Pause.

"Yoh." Anna started.

"H-hai?" Yoh replied nervously.

"Fix this mess." 

"Hai..." He sighed in exasperation.

Ren, flushed, stared at Pirica, who was blushing furiously and staring at the Shilin-shaped hole on the ceiling.

"You don't like him... _do you_?" Ren asked her, in an annoyed voice.

Pirica, who looked hypnotized, looked at him.

"I don't know." She replied. It's just that no one ever told her that before... and hearing it from someone, no matter how pathetic that someone was, gave her a really special feeling.

"Get over it." Ren scowled at her, before walking away.

"I like him better than you, to say the least." Pirica said under her breath before tackling her brother who was stealing her slice of cake.

"Like him, then! I don't care!" Ren yelled at her, his eyes furious.

"Fine!" Pirica yelled back, after smashing her piece of cake at Horo's face. "You... you inconsiderate idiot!"

"Inconsiderate of what? Your feelings?" Ren raised his eyebrow at her. "It's not as if you _have_ any feelings for me." He said this sarcastically. But it did hurt him to say that.

"Yeah, well not anymore!" Pirica shrieked at him before following Tamao to the kitchen. Tamao had retreated to the kitchen after feeling terribly uncomfortable in that scene.

"Heh?" Ren blink in surprise.

"Anymore?" Horo and Yoh blinked at eachother in surprise.

Anna rolled her eyes and followed Tamao and Pirica.

"I don't approve of Ren, whatsoever." Horo told Yoh. "If I get a choice, the brother's pick is Shilin."

Yoh sweatdropped, but Ren didn't seem to hear him as he left the cabin in fury.

-------------

It hurt...

Love hurt, big time. Tamao was on her futon, reading some manga. This was vacation, she _should_ have been out by the carnival with everyone else.

But she was hurt. Hit in the chest, the impact hard enough to kill.

She sighed to herself.

"Hey, Tamao!" Horo's voice yelled as he entered the room. "Why didn't you follow like you said you were?"

Tamao sweatdropped and put her manga down as Horo plopped down on the futon infront of her. "I just didn't feel like it... gomen."

"Sure." Horo replied. "It was pretty redundant, anyway. Just Ren and sis making a scene again."

"Oh."

"I told you to forget Yoh, didn't I?!" Horo asked her, his voice angry.

Tamao winced and burried her face on the pillow that was on her lap.

"Heh?" Horo blinked.

"Gyah..." Tamao mumbled against her pillow. "I feel weird."

"Idiot." Horo said under his breath. "You ain't even listening."

"..."

"......."

"I really, feel sick... I think I'm sick..." She said, looking up at him.

"Heh." Horo stared at her. "You can see me now?"

She chuckled. "Sorry... but I just don't want to talk about Yoh."

"Heh."

"C'mon, don't be mad..." Tamao said, sweatdropping.

Horo ignored her, but his insides were laughing. It was kind of fun teasing this girl...

"Horo-kun...!" Tamao stammered.

Ignore.

"Horo-kun!!"

Ignoring still...

But a quick kiss did make him blush and fall on his back in surprise.

"Huh?!" Horo questioned in shock.

She laughed faintly. "I was trying to see if that would get you to stop ignoring me."

Horo cursed under his breath and sat upright again. "You play dirty."

She smiled at him. "Gomen."

He rolled his eyes.

"Did you want to tell me anything, so you went here?" Tamao asked, blinking.

This time, he had the advantage again on teasing. "It's a secret."

"Ah...?"

"But I'll tell you anyway."

He didn't exactly 'tell' her. Horo was the kind of guy who didn't think before acting. He'd jump headfirst into situations without thinking of consequences. He was also the kind of person who could express himself better in actions, than in words.

He had leaned forward and laid his lips on hers lightly. They're second kiss... if it counted.

"Ah..." Tamao said against his lips, totally surprised.

"I don't think I can make you forget about that idiot, Yoh..." He said, after pulling away and wrapping her small body in his arms. "But I can replace him, if you want."

"You can't replace him." She whispered under her breath.

"Ouch."

"Because I think I like you more."

-------------

"Don't trust him." Ren said, as he sat on the branch of a old, big tree. Pirica looked up at him, flowers in her hand. From Shilin.

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"Because he's just going this to torture you in the end." _Actually, it's to torture *me*. _"So don't trust him."

Pirica huffed. "Why would he do _that_?"

"Because..."

_Because he hates me._

"Because?" Pirica repeated.

"Just because!" Ren yelled, his patience out. "Just don't!"

"Give me a good reason, first." Pirica stated.

_Because I love you, moron._

"Because I SAID SO!" Ren fumed.

"I'm going out with him."

"Huh?"

"Yeah." Pirica said. "I don't really see why you have the right to get angry, more so order me and tell me who not to trust! Why should I trust *you* in the first place?! If I trusted you, and not trusted him, in the end, how should I have known it was right not to trust him and let him trust me back?!"

Silence.

"I didn't understand a word you just said." Ren mumbled, hopping down from the tree and landing in front of her. "Just be careful, okay?"

Pirica blinked. Was this Ren?

"Or I'm going to BASH your stupid head on a wall!"

Yeah. This was Ren.

Too late, Ren... Pirica just bashed _your_ head on the wall.

-------------

Yoh walked back to the lake where Anna was waiting for him. He had just went to the cabin to get some weights.

Anna had insisted he train that day, because he hadn't trained for about a week, and in Anna time, that was long.

He was thinking to himself. He had just heard and saw Tamao and Horo... in a scene he least expected.

"They should have closed the door!" He mumbled to himself.

"What?" Anna stared at him.

He shook his head.

"Neh..."

"What?" Anna asked, as she clasped the weights on him.

"Can I have a reward?"

"What?!"

"A kiss." Yoh laughed. "I saw Horo and Tamao--... so... I was wondering how it would feel..."

"Horo and Tamao..." Anna said under her breath, nearly dropping the weights in her hand.

Yoh laughed and didn't wait for her response to his question. He just gave her a quick smack on the lips.

And before she could react, and bash his head, he had already ran around the lake for his first few laps.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Day Six: Trust you? Why?

_Geez.. well, there, I finally found the time to update. I really appreciate it that this is probably the first fic I wrote that people liked this much.. and it does make me feel happy, BUT! Some people didn't have to e-mail me and tell me I sucked for not updating. I mean, c'mon, that's just so lame. But I do appreciate the people who e-mailed me, asking me nicely to update. ^_^ Gomen, coz I was really busy with school, but our summer vacation is coming close, sooo.._

_But this is the second to the last chapter. Sorry again.. ^_^;; I think I'll just start another one, if I think about a nice enough plot._

**A "Relaxing" Vacation**

**By Fireworx**

**Chapter Eight, Day Six: _Trust You? Why?_**

"Tamao's sick?" Yoh asked, blinking. Horo was snoozing on the couch, and Anna nodded in reply to Yoh. "Then maybe we shouldn't go then, and just watch over her."

A vein pop on Anna's temple expressed jealousy.

"A-ahh.. okay, uhmm..." Yoh sweatdropped and backed away, waving his arm in fear.

"He," Anna continued, pointing to the snoozing ainu on the couch. "Said we should go, and he'll look after her."

Yoh stared the the ainu.

Not very convincing.

"I'LL DO IT!!" Horo said suddenly, straightening up.

Anna and Yoh stared at him.

Horo rubbed his eyes. "I'll do it." He repeated, rubbing his eyes. "My, I didn't even get a blink last night witchig her..."

"_Witchigi_? What's witchig?" Anna frowned.

"Witchang.. witchang.. watchang..." Horo tried, but he seemed drunk.

"Watching." Yoh sweatdropped.

"Yeah! I didn't get a last blink watching her night!"

"We'll stay." Anna told Yoh, putting down her bag.

"Ohh--no, Anna-san." Tamao's voice said as she walked slowly into the room, a large blanket around her for warmth. "You and Yoh-kun go ahead to the amusement park and have fun."

"Fun!" Yoh repeated, putting his fist up to the air for emphasis.

"Fun...?" Anna blinked, letting that sink into her head.

"Yeah, we'll laugh-- and smile, and all that!" Yoh grinned, pulling Anna's wrist towards the door.

"Have fun." Tamao waved, smiling as she closed the door behind them.

"Are Hannah and Yoshi gone?"

Tamao stared. "What?"

Horo shook his head and fainted on the couch. 

Inwardly, Tamao smiled. She knew that the ainu had stayed up all night looking after her. Or, maybe it was because she kept sneezing.

She wrapped her blanket around him and walked to the closet to get one for herself.

"Heh? No, Tama--"

"Tama?" The pink haired girl blinked, she was quite sure he had already passed out.

"Err.. Tamao, just share the cloak with me!" Horo said, grinning.

"Blanket." Tamao corrected.

"Whatever." Horo yawned as Tamao plopped down on the couch beside him. He wrapped the blanket comfortably around the two of them.

===========

Silence.

Yoh was exasperated. The carousel, roller coaster... nothing! Nothing made Anna's expression change.

"Neh... Anna...?"

"What?"

"SMILE!"

Anna gasped as Yoh placed his palms on her cheeks and tried to force her to smile by pulling it.

"YOH NO BAKA!!"

Krash.

"Gomen, Anna." Yoh laughed, rubbing the sore spot on his cheek.

"...heh."

Yoh blinked and looked across the place. "It's Shilin.. and... Pirica..."

The itako looked at where he was looking, and her face remained expressionless. "I don't like Shilin."

"How come?" Yoh asked.

"I don't like anyone who insults my Yoh."

Yoh chuckled. "Thanks, Anna."

"That's not enough reason!" Ren's voice bellowed. He appeared inbetween Anna and Yoh. "Don't hate him for something that lame... Hate him coz he's SHILIN!! THAT'S REASON ENOUGH!"

"...uhm... neh, Ren." Yoh laughed. "You seem kind of jealous there."

"Get lost, Yoh."

Yoh sweatdropped. "We-- got her... first..."

"Get lost."

Krash. Bam. Whack.

"Let's go, Yoh." Anna said, walking away from the heap which was known as Ren. Yoh nodded and followed her.

"Smile, Anna!" Yoh called after her.

"Shut up."

Yoh smiled to himself and grabbed her wrist, avoiding her loud protests and constant whacking, he led her to the ever infamous Tunnel of Loce and got the boat of them on a swan.

"You're way bolder than ever, Asakura Yoh." Anna heaved, once they were on, and going through the 'romantic' tunnel.

"G-gomen, Anna! I just want you to have fun, and well, since it's vacation... that's kind of the point, and----"

Anna licked Yoh's lips. "Shut up."

The future Shaman King blushed and nodded, nervously.

Anna ruffled his hair and gave him a faint smile.

"There! That's a SMILE! An expression of happiness!"

"I told you to shut up."

"Mmph." Was the only sound he could muster as Anna pulled him down.

===========

Somewhere else, the same Amusement park, but another setting... in the ferris wheel, a Chinese and an Ainu were conversing.

"I... really don't know why Ren doesn't like you." Pirica said, smiling. "You seem really sweet."

"Ah, that's coz my cousin is crazy." Shilin grinned at her. "He doesn't see treasure when he sees it."

For the nth time, Pilica turned crimson.

"But you like him, right?" The chinese teen asked, as he scooted over to her.

"N-no! Well.. uhm, maybe... but, NO!"

"I see." Shilin laughed. "Does he like you?"

"No!"

He sighed in reply. "Too bad... I was kind of hoping so..."

Pirica blinked. "What...?"

"He's always been better, so I made it a goal to take everything he loves away from him..."

The blue-haired ainu shared an expression of both disgust and sadness. "So you were using me...?"

"No, not really." Shilin replied. "Well, not completely. I mean, I'd give anything to have a pretty girl like you kiss me right now."

"I see." Pirica smiled faintly and stared at the floor of the moving unit of the ferris wheel that they were currently on.

Shilin looked exasperated. That was some pretty strong hinting there.

"I mean it, cutie, kiss me now."

Pirica didn't seem to hear him as she stared out of the unit. _My brother's right... he's pretty lame, actually._

"Pirica-chan!"

_Ren... I'm sorry. I think._ _I guess I should have believed you--_

She was cut out of her thoughts as Shilin pinned her down.

"Argh! Is it this hard to get a girl to kiss me?"

"Let me go!" Pirica yelped, slapping his face.

Silence.

Blink-blink.

"That was lame." Shilin laughed, edging closer.

"Get away, you jerk!" 

The ferris wheel came to a stop, Pirica pushed him away and ran out the unit, and pass the crowd.

Shilin sighed... he stood up slowly, picked up his pace, and started running after her too.

Pirica had bumped into someone and fell down on her rear.

"Eh? Pirica?" Ren tilted his head in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be with my insane cousin?"

Pirica twitched. _Why's he here at all? It's not like he's with anybody, and I know he hates social gatherings. Here to mock me or something?_

Shilin finally caught up with her, and stopped infront of the tripped Pirica and the confused Ren.

"Playing tag?" Ren shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." Shilin saluted him sarcastically.

"Your insane cousin tried to kiss me!" Pirica shrieked at Ren. "What-- what is it with your family!? It's like only Jun's the sane one!" She stomped off to the ferris wheel again. "I'm getting on again... ALONE! You two, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

As soon as she was gone, Ren glared at his cousin.

"Yo, cousin." Shillin greeted with a wink.

"Bason." Ren summoned.

==============

_It's stupid..._

_Just so stupid!_ Pirica thought furiously, tears threatening to fall. _There's no sane guy here at all! Someone like Yoh, for instance. I'm not attracted to him, but I really like his personality and all! I understand why both Anna and Tamao like him!_

"...you're an idiot." Ren's voice growled, as he jumped into the unit of the ferris wheel where Pirica was thinking to herself.

Pirica blinked.

And looked out the unit.

About thirty feet up.

"You're the idiot!!" Pirica yelled. "See?! See that height, what if you were in an accident or something!?"

"I beat up Shilin." Ren said quietly, avoiding her stare.

"Eh?"

"Don't get it wrong or anything, I just really hate him."

Pirica smiled to herself, and soon found herself bursting out in laughs.

Ren stared at her. "What?! You want to fight!?"

"I like you, Ren!" Pirica managed to blurt out between laughs. "For once, why don't you just admit that you're not doing it for yourself?"

Ren growled at her, blushing furiously.

"What I'm trying to say is... Ren, thank you!" She stopped laughing and smiled at him. "I really appreciate that you did that for me."

_Did that for her?_

_FOR HER?!_

_She wishes._

"No problem."

_WHAT THE HECK?!?!? That's not what I told my mouth to say!_

_Damn you, mouth._

"And you should smile more often, Pirica."

_EH?! Damn you, mouth._

He clasped his hand over his mouth and stared wide-eyed at Pirica's shocked expression.

"I didn't mean that!" Ren yelled, before jumping off again.

Pirica smiled to herself. "Ren.. thanks again..." But she had said that to the wind, or atleast she thought so.

"No problem." Ren whispered from the ground, before he ran furiously away, aimlessly.

**_To Be Continued_**


	9. Day Seven: Packing

Aaargh, I haven't updated for so long… Anyway, this is the last chapter. TT;; Enjoy! :D

--

Day Seven: Packing 

"I can't believe it, that was so fast… a week, already?" Tamao whispered under her breath. Pilica and her were packing their stuff in the living room. On the couch was HoroHoro banging on empty boxes and pretending he was a rock star.

Pirica was packing, but she didn't seem to be listening to what Tamao was saying. This was clear, because her reply was, "Yes, there is still some cheesecake left in the refrigerator."

Tamao blinked. "Pirica, what's wrong?"

"Pirica…" Bang-BANG. "Is upseeet," Clash-_Bang "Because_ Shilin is goone."

Everyone stared at HoroHoro. He grinned sheepishly and stared back. "Sorry, I guess I'm not cut out to be a rockstar.

"I am NOT upset about that! I'm actually glad!" Pirica fumed, standing up abruptly. "That guy's a jerk!"

Tamao blinked again. "What did he do?"

Turning red, Pilica started wobbling like she was drunk. "That cheesecake is mine!" Then went of to the kitchen.

"That was weird…" Tamao said to Horohoro.

"Maybe Shilin gave her marijuana."

"Horo-kun!" Tamao scolded.

He sweat dropped. "I'm kidding."

Tamao smiled and looked at the door which was being opened by Anna.

"Hurry up." Anna stated. What followed was a ton of boxes being carried by a barely visible Yoh. "Place them on the couch."

"What the hell is that!?" Horohoro yelled, dumbfounded.

"Gifts… for… my grandparents." Pant-wheeze. Said By Yoh. The gifts were the ones Anna had bought the other day.

"Place them on the couch…" Anna told Yoh. "Then you can go rest."

"Hai."

"I'm not getting of this couch!" Horo retorted, crossing his legs to imply he was serious.

"THEN DON'T!!" Anna yelled, grabbing the boxes and smashing them into Horo's skull. She then left the room in a huff.

"Kyahh!" Tamao shrieked.

"Sorry, Anna's in a bad mood… she got into a fight with a sales clerk awhile ago." Yoh explained.

"SHE'S ALWAYS IN A BAD MOOD!" Horohoro yelled, massaging the bruise on his cheek.

"I HEARD THAT!" Anna sent her shoe from the next room flying into his skull. Strike two!

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Ren's voice bellowed.

Blink-blink.

Everyone looked up at the ceiling where Ren's voice was coming from.

"Cool. How does he do that?" Horohoro blinked.

Ren soon entered via jumping through the window. "I was napping on the roof, you idiot." He said to Horohoro.

Yoh had to restrain Horohoro as the ainu was planning to lodge a foot down Ren's throat.

--

"So I was wrong." Pirica huffed. "There is no cheesecake left."

"Oi."

"Did you eat my cake, Horo--!?" She was about to yell at him more when she realized it was Ren. "…oh. Hi."

Awkwardness.

"What do you want?" Pirica blinked. "Why didn't you sleep in the room last night?"

Silence.

"You sound like you're my wife."

_Okay, where the hell did that come from?_

"Look, if you're here just to rub it in my face that I'm dumb again, then get lost!" Pirica huffed yet another time. "You and Shilin are just the same… stupid idiots!"

"Heh." Ren retorted. "I wish he did kiss you, that would have made you embarrassed."

"At least he has the guts to do something like that."

"Excuse me?" Eyebrow raised here.

"Tamao and my brother kissed, and so did Yoh and his keeper." Pirica was referring to Anna, of course. "I should have kissed Shilin too, so then you would be a loner."

"I can kiss you if I wanted to, I just don't like you."

"You just don't have the guts!"

"I DO TO!"

Pirica yelled, not really thinking about where this was all leading to. "PROVE IT!"

"Fine!"

He leaned in to kiss her.

Time passes.

Minutes passes.

"Are you going to kiss her or not!?" Horohoro exclaimed from the door. Tamao was beside him, also engrossed in the scene.

"Idiots!" Ren yelled before jumping out the window.

--

"You really shouldn't have eavesdropped." Tamao stated. Horohoro had yet another bruise, courtesy of his sister now.

"Ehh, but I couldn't help it…" He replied. They were in living room sitting on the couch again, and Pilica had left the villa to look for Ren. Anna and Yoh were… somewhere.

Tamao smiled. "Does it hurt?"

"Hai."

Smiling, and with a hint of shyness, she nuzzled her face on the arch of his neck, breathing in his smell of incense.

"You're right, though." Horohoro said quietly, which was unlikely of him. "It does seem to quick… Jun will be here any minute now and we'll be leaving."

"Hai." Tamao replied.

--

"Ren!" Pirica called out as she walked by the garden, which was a fair distance away from the house. She could have sworn she spotted him there a couple of seconds before.

Unknowingly, she ignored the sign that said not to enter. The garden was residing on a cliff, which was yet to be put on a border.

"Ren! Come out!"

"What?" Ren growled from atop a tree.

"Hey!" Pirica looked up at him, grinning. "I'm sorry about what I said. You don't have to kiss me."

"Okay." He replied.

_But you want to._

_Shut up._

"Pirica—"

"Huh?" She blinked, stepping backwards to get a better view of him.

"Cliff—"

He was too late, because the moment he said this, she had already stepped into nothing but air. In a panic, he lunged after her shrieking figure.

"AHHH!!"

"STOP YELLING."

"BUT I'M FALLING!"

"…Uhm… no."

She blinked. He was right, he had caught her and they landed on the ground below perfectly.

"Neh, Ren…"

"What!?"

She smiled shly and gave him a quick peck on this lips. "Thanks!"

--

"So, how was everything?" Jun said as they were on the ride back home.

"It was okay." Anna said.

"Yeah." Ren agreed..

"Tamao got sick." Horohoro replied out of nothing.

"Horohoro got hurt." Tamao frowned.

"Everyone did, Tamao." Pirica added.

"…no one paid for the damages…" Was the last statement from Yoh.

**The END.**

**Crappy, I know. **


End file.
